


I Think He's Gay

by ash_mcj



Series: Random Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Love, Mickey meets Ian's friends, Multi, friends - Freeform, southside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: When Ian's friends see a hot raven-haired man working out in the gym they are passing, Ian quickly recognizes him as his boyfriend.Ian's friends, not knowing about Mickey, get in an argument over whether or not the mystery thug could be gay, and Ian ends up making a bet with them that he's pretty sure he can win.





	I Think He's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, due to being unable to find the emotional energy to do so, but I'm trying to come back. I'm sorry if this isn't my best work--I just felt like I needed to try writing something right now. I really hope you enjoy this!

Ian had always been good at making friends. He was kind, attractive, charismatic--who _wouldn’t_ like him? He’d been working at a Northside diner for only a couple of weeks, before he found himself a cool friend group to hang out with. There were a total of four other people in aforementioned friend group: Ryland, Riley, Jemma, and Chase. Ryland and Riley were twins, Jemma was Ryland’s girlfriend, and Chase was Riley’s best friend.

“Why are we here, again?” Chase asked, looking around at the graffiti-covered buildings surrounding them. “Northsiders definitely do not belong anywhere near the Southside...we are going to get killed any minute.”

“Yeah, we are about to be jumped, all because Ryland was a dumbass and wanted to explore.” Jemma said, playfully glaring at her boyfriend. She was Ian’s favorite out of the group, because she often reminded him of Mandy, who he hadn’t seen in over a year. She ran off to Wisconsin and fell in love with some decent guy. He was happy for her, but that didn’t stop the pain of losing a best friend.

 “I’m not exploring. My cousin came here a few weeks ago and said that there is this really cool bar called The Alibi Room and I want to check it out.” Ryland explained. “Don’t worry, Jem, I’ll protect you.”

Ian almost laughed, picturing the privileged brunette trying to hold his own against a Southside thug. He wouldn’t stand a chance. Hell, even an eight year old from around this neighborhood could take him down within seconds. Ian didn’t bother breaking Ryland’s confidence in himself, though, because there was no need to. Nobody was going to mess with them while Ian was there. Starting something with Ian would mean getting on the bad side of the Gallagher _and_ Milkovich families, which would essentially be a death wish.

Ian hadn’t told them that he was Southside, yet--they just assumed that he was Northside, because he didn’t look trashy or threatening. They never really asked about his homelife or his background, so he never found a good time to bring it--or Mickey and their kids--up.

“I’ve heard some pretty crazy stories about this area.” Chase said. “I _really_ don’t think we should be here.”

“Aw, is wittle Chaser scared?” Riley taunted, pinching his cheek. He pushed her away and rubbed his cheek, scowling at her.

“I’m not scared, I just don’t want to be hanging around streets known for their hostile drug-dealers and ex-convicts.”

“Woah, hold up.” Riley whispered, stopping their little group. She peered through the shattered window of a very run-down gym. “There is a really hot guy in there.”

“Of course you go boy-hunting in a place like this.” Chase rolled his eyes.

Ian walked over to the window and looked in, curious to see who she was referring to. In the far corner of the gym, Mickey was doing pull ups in a loose, grey wife-beater and blue basketball shorts that hugged his ass perfectly. Ian smirked, “She’s not wrong.”

“Look at those arm muscles...His biceps are as big as my head!”

Jemma let go of Ryland’s hand to join the other two at the window.

“He can see you guys gawking at him, you know.” Chase said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s not even looking this way.” Riley told him.

Mickey dropped down from the pull-up bar and bent down to grab something from his bag, showing them a perfect view of his bubble butt. Once Ian managed to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend’s ass, he noticed with a smile that Mickey was using his old ROTC bag. He loved it when he used his stuff.

“Damn, look at that ass.” Jemma commented.

“Mm, yes please.” Riley hummed.

Ian felt a slight pang of jealousy flash through him as they basically eye-fucked Mickey, but he made himself calm down, knowing that they had no chance with him. Mickey’s love for having a dick up his ass ruled them out.

“What’s the big deal about this guy?” Ryland asked, going over to the window and peering in. “Shit, I wish I had arms like that.”

“I wish you did, too.” Jemma nodded. “I also wish that I had an ass like that.”

“Yeah, I wish you did, too.”

“Too bad.” The couple chorused, before looking over at each other and laughing.

“Do you think he’s single? I don’t see a ring.” Riley reasoned.

“No ring, but plenty of aggressive knuckle tattoos.” Chase said, looking in at Mickey. “Your taste in men is terrible. You are never supposed to try to date Southside guys. Especially as a Northsider.”

“I know, I know...but, he’s so hot…” Riley frowned.

“Doesn’t really look like ‘boyfriend material’, though.” Ryland told her.

“Don’t waste your time, Riley, he’s gay.” Ian laughed. The four Northsiders turned and looked at him as if he were insane.

“Are we looking at the same hunky badass doing pull ups in there? Dark hair, knuckle tattoos, muscular, great ass?”

“Yep, that’s the one. Straight as a circle--I swear to God.”

“You willing to put money where your mouth is?” Jemma smirked, crossing her arms.

“How would we know if he is or not, though? I’m sure as Hell not going to go _ask_ him.” Chase questioned.

“If Ian is so sure that Muscles is gay, then he should have no problems going in and flirting with him. See how he reacts. If he gets mad or anything, then we’ll know that he’s probably straight. If he goes along with it, we each give you five bucks.” Jemma proposed.

“Jem, that’s insane, he’ll kill him.” Ryland scoffed.

“Make it ten bucks each and I’ll _kiss_ him.” Ian offered. He didn’t necessarily want to cheat money out of his friends, but this was too easy and bills needed to be paid soon.

“Deal.” Jemma grinned.

“Ian, there is no way that Southside thug is gay. He’s way too badass for that.” Chase argued. “You will get the shit beat out of you, if you do this.”

“Too badass? What does that have to do with being gay?” Ian asked, obviously offended. “Do I act fuckin’ prissy to you?”

“No, man, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I think what Chase was trying to say is that he seems like a major alpha male that would probably kill someone for being gay. He seems like the type that would see being gay as weak.”

“Just get out your money and be prepared to pay up.” Ian rolled his eyes, walking into the gym. He swiftly crossed the room to the Mickey, who had his back to him, and put his hands firmly on his hips. Mickey stiffened for a second, before smelling Ian’s cologne and relaxing into the familiar body pressed against his back. The corner of his mouth pulled up as Ian whispered, “Hey, Babe” in his ear.

“Thought you were with those Southside fuckers today.”

“Took a detour.” Ian shrugged, loosening his grip on his boyfriend so he could turn around.

“I’m sweaty--you probably don’t want to be all up on me right now.”

“I always want to be all up on you. Even when you were a teenager and didn’t know what a shower was.” Ian smirked, backing Mickey up against a nearby wall until he was sandwiched between the redhead and the chipping paint.

Mickey reached up and grabbed the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. He placed his free hand on Ian’s lower back, pulling him tighter against him and thanked whatever higher power gave him an Adonis boyfriend with tight abs and a nine inch dick.

“I missed you all day.” Ian breathed against his lips, pulling back slightly.

“Sounds like your pathetic ass is whipped.” Mickey said.

“Don’t act like you are any better.” Ian chuckled lightly.

“Ian, Mickey, go fuck somewhere else.” Kev hollered from the other side of the gym. He had large weights in each hand and was straining to lift them. “Your love is distracting.”

Ian stepped away from Mickey and almost pouted disappointedly at the lack of warmth. Mickey simply flipped Kev his middle finger.

“Mick, you wanna go to the Alibi with my friends and I?” Ian offered, watching appreciatively as Mickey bent down in front of him to pick up his bag. His boyfriend had the sexiest ass.

“The fuck would I do that for?”

“Because you love me.”

“That don’t make me your bitch that you get to drag around to show off.”

“You deserve to be shown off.” Ian told him honestly. It killed him that Mickey didn’t see how perfect he was, when he could see it so clearly. Ian hated Terry for destroying his self-worth.

“Fuck off, you sap.” Mickey waved him off, blushing slightly. “I should get home, though. The boys need dinner soon and we can’t just leave them with Debbie forever.”

“Okay, how about I text Fiona and see if she can watch the kids tonight...then you and I can go on a date.”

“A date, huh?” Mickey laughed. “Like, with utensils and shit? Haven’t been on one of those in awhile.”

“That a yes? I’m working late next week, so I’ll be getting overtime pay. We can afford it.”

“Aight. I’ll run home, shower, text Fiona, and then I’ll meet you over at the Alibi and we can go somewhere.”

“Perfect.” Ian smiled brightly.

“Are those idiots peering in through the glass with their jaws on the floor your friends?” Mickey rolled his eyes, noticing them.

“Yeah...speaking of that…”

“You have a weird look on your face--the fuck did you do?” Mickey questioned, grabbing Ian’s bicep and pulling him to a stop before they reached the door.

“Nothing, really. I made forty bucks.”

“How?”

“They were checking you out and I said that you were gay and they didn’t believe me, so I made a bet with them that if I kissed you and you didn’t beat me up or anything, they’d each give me ten bucks.”

“They don’t know that we’re together.” Mickey stated, shaking his head. “And you just cheated them out of their money. You are a shitty friend.”

“A shitty friend with forty bucks, though. And when the fuck did _you_ get morals?”

“It’s supposed to be a Gallagher trait.”

“You callin’ yourself a Gallagher?” Ian asked, smiling widely.

Mickey scoffed and let go of his arm, so that they could keep walking. As soon as they got out of the gym, Ryland asked, “How the _hell_ did you know that he was gay?”

Mickey puffed his chest out slightly and cracked his knuckles, stepping forward threateningly. “You fuckin’ callin’ me gay?”

“No, no, man...I-I just…” Ryland stammered, stumbling backwards, away from him.

Ian laughed at how easily his short-ass boyfriend could scare the shit out of people. “Well, if he _wasn’t_ gay, I’d be really confused as to why we’ve been together for three years and have two kids.”

“It’s been five years, Dipshit.” Mickey corrected.

“Yeah, if you are counting the unofficial two years.”

“Why haven’t we heard about your boyfriend before?” Ryland asked. “Five years is a pretty long time to be with someone--especially at our age.”

“Nobody asked, so I never brought Mickey up.” Ian reasoned.

“Forget about Mickey--explain about these two kids you just mentioned. You’re a _dad_ ? And you never told us?” Jemma exclaimed. “It’s been _months_ since we all started hanging out and we had no idea that you have a family!”

“Well, Mickey and I have a four year old named Yevgeny, and then we also took in my younger brother Liam, who is six.” Ian explained.

“Liam came to live with us after some crazy Gallagher shit went down a few years back.” Mickey said.

“I _will_ be meeting these children sometime soon, Ian.” Jemma demanded, pointing her finger in front of his nose.

“Alright, Jemma.” Ian laughed. “Mick and I will have you all over sometime soon.”

“We will?” Mickey groaned.

“Yes, Grumpy.” Ian said, putting his arm over Mickey’s shoulders.

“Ian, I’m really sorry for checking your boyfriend out.” Riley apologized, blushing.

“Yeah, let’s stretch that apology to cover the rest of us, too. Our bad.” Jemma snickered. “You got a hot one there, though.”

Over the past couple months he had been hanging out with this group, he had seen both Jemma and Ryland talk about finding other people hot, openly checking them out, and sometimes even flirting with them, yet neither ever got jealous. He didn’t understand it. When he asked Jemma about it once, she just shrugged and told him that it’s a trust thing. They both have eyes, so they can appreciate other people’s hotness, but they know that at the end of the day, there is only one person they want to go home to: each other. That’s what love is. For them, anyway.

“Yes, I do have a pretty hot boyfriend.” Ian agreed.

“Shut the fuck up, Firecrotch.” Mickey snapped at him, but everyone could tell that there was no real anger behind it.

“Say, why were you at a gym on the Southside?” Chase asked. “Do you guys _live_ here?”

“Born and raised.” Ian nodded proudly. “Our house is right down the street.”

“That’s the only reason why you fuckers haven’t been jumped, yet. You have Ian with you.” Mickey snorted.

“Ian is Southside? Does that make him some sort of badass?” Riley asked, looking the redhead up  and down.

“Not as much as _me_ , but more than you guys.” Mickey laughed. “The first time we fucked, he had broken into the most dangerous house on this side of Chicago-- _mine_ \--which was notably full of drug-dealers and fag-bashers. Little fifteen year old, freckle-covered, lanky thing, armed with a tire iron he found on my front porch. He was lucky I didn’t fucking kill his ginger ass for trying to take _me_ on.”

“You were too busy shedding clothes to kill me.” Ian smirked.

“Whatever, Bitch.”

“Our first kiss happened in the middle of robbing my ex.” Ian reminisced.

“You know, I’ve gotten shot twice because of this idiot. He’s just bad luck or some shit.”

Ian gasped in mock-hurt and stepped away from Mickey, pushing out his lower lip in an overly-dramatized pout. Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed Ian’s hand, pulling him back beside him.

“It was all worth it.” Mickey grinned, eliciting a stupid smile from the taller man.

Yeah, it was all worth it. It was worth every terrible moment, because now Ian had the best boyfriend in the world, and Mickey could easily say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> Kudos and (nice) comments are really appreciated!


End file.
